A simple twist of fate
by Jessica Valentine
Summary: Kagome is thrown 200 years further into the past. Her fate changes when she uses the name Izayoi. One-shot LEMONY FRESHNESS!


Kagome realized too late that she was further into the past than normal. A group of soldiers passed her. A handsome young man stopped and asked her who she was.

"Uh...um...Izayoi, yeah that's it that's my name." She answered. The young man's eyes widened, and he fell into a low bow.

"Lady Izayoi your father never gave up hope of finding you. He's had his soldiers out looking for you for the past sixteen years. A group of bandits took you when you were but two." The man explained.

The soldiers lead her to the west. Stopping along the way to see that she looked like a proper princess about to be reunited with her father. Kagome was a ball of nerves. She was not liking how this was going.

The man sitting in his palace must have been handsome before sixteen years of worry and grief lined his face. Kagome gulped. She smiled and bowed. Tears welled in the old man's eyes. "You're every bit as beautiful as I imagined daughter." He said his voice whispering. Kagome blushed and thanked him.

Kagome was taken to an elaborate room that was obviously meant for a child except for the futon hastily placed in the corner. "Don't worry daughter, all this will be changed to accommodate you." He said.

"Forgive me, this is a lot to take in." She said. He smiled and patted her shoulder. He left her to her thoughts and Kagome admired the silk screens and intricate carvings of puppies and kitsune. She smiled.

00000000000

Kagome tried everyday for a year to go back home with no luck. She sat crying when a snapping twig caught her attention. She looked into two sparkling gold eyes. Her heart started slamming into her chest. Those eyes so full of life and fire so much like InuYasha's set in a face so much like Sesshomaru's that the combination was almost scary. There was also the predatory smirk on his handsome alabaster face.

"Tell me little girl, why do you cry?" He said his voice deep and gravely. She gulped.

"I'm hardly little. I'm nineteen." She answered. He chuckled warmly.

"I'm talking about your size to mine, and I guess you could say I'm twenty-eight in human years." He explained.

"So humanly we are nine years apart." She said wiping her eyes and smiling. He smiled and it was like the sun; bright and warm. Kagome suddenly felt too warm.

"Yeah. I got a pup that's about sixteen in human years. Full of piss and wind too. His mother has ruined him with her frigid, hateful ways. Vicious vindictive bitch that she is. Glad that mess is over with." He said. Kagome smiled.

"I have heard of your son, Sesshomaru. So tell me Lord InuTaisho what brings you here? She asked. He smiled.

"A beautiful scent tinged with the tang of salt. Sadness smells of freshly fallen rain on the trees." He answered. Kagome blushed. "Since you know my name might I have the name of fair lady?" He said bowing. She smiled prettily.

"Izayoi." She answered. InuTaisho smiled.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He said straightening. She smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid my lord that I must depart. Since we are both of the west would you be willing to escort a lady home?" She asked. He smiled and offered her an elbow.

"Lady Izayoi, I must say I find you very interesting. Most humans would have simply been dust clouds after being approached by a demon." He said. Kagome looked across the horizon.

"I had a kitsune friend when I was younger." She answered. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. She had so much to think about. They chattered about nothing and everything as they made their way west. Finally as the full moon shown above the front gate to Kagome's castle came into view.

She turned to thank him when two powerful lips crashed down upon hers. The kiss held unspoken promises, and blooming passion. She broke away first to drag air into her lungs. Her face was flushed and her eyes dark. He smirked and planted a sweet kiss on her nose.

"When can I see you again? " He asked. She smiled

and suddenly found herself bashful.

"Tomorrow, same place?" She asked. He smiled and gave a nod before kissing her forehead and disappearing into the forest.

000000

A month had passed and Kagome was completely and irreversibly in love with InuTaisho. They spent every chance they had together. They laid under a blooming sakura tree her head on his thigh.

"What are we?" She asked. He bent over her to look in her eyes. He studied her for a while.

"What are we to you? " He asked. She cupped his face. He leaned into her hand.

"Lovers, friends that kiss a lot. I'm not sure." She answered. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know what the problem is. It's because we haven't been intimate. Is that it?" He asked. She blushed and dropped her hand.

"Maybe." She answered. He smiled and leaned back.

"Do you want to be with me forever? I ask because if I get carried away and bite you then you're mine. Unless we die." He said.

"I want you and only you forever." She answered. He smiled and pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. As he kissed he pulled the layers of her elaborate haori and hakama apart.

"We can't do this here." He said scooping her up and flying them to his castle. He laid her on a pile of furs and silks and continued where he'd left off. Carefully he undressed her. She quivered with nerves as he took in her body laid bare before him. He licked his lips. He kissed her reassuringly and proceeded to place kisses down her neck and clavical to her ample bosom. He tasted the light brown buds pebbled from cold and arousal, and massaged her milky mounds gently in his clawed hands. Keeping one hand full of her left breast he trailed his free hand lightly down her body sending tingles and goosebumps dancing across her heating skin.

Abandoning her breast he slowly let the tips of his claws graze her womanly mound before a finger disappeared into her wet, welcoming folds. He pumped slowly with one digit before adding another, and using the other hand to tease her clit. Kagome writhed and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh please, more please." She pleaded in gasps. InuTaisho quickly undressed himself and crawled up her body. Kissing her he pushed inside her virginal tunnel. She hissed into his mouth. He was huge, and it hurt so much. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. He broke the kiss.

"It only lasts a moment Koi." He whispered kissing her tears away. She smiled and gave a nod telling him to go ahead. He slowly began pumping in and out as she got used to his girth. Finally she started yelping and begging for more. He flipped her onto her hands and knees and took her in the true inu way. The sound of his balls slapping her backside a satisfying sound to his canine ears. A scent caught his attention and he howled. She was fertile! Suddenly the tip of his cock swelled locking them together until every bit of his seed was spilt inside her. They spent two hours locked up. Kagome blushed, beyond mortified.

"I didn't realize you were fertile. That's the only time that happens." He said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You mean I might be pregnant?" She asked. He blushed. He pushed his nose to her bare belly. She could hear him sniffing.

"I could tell right away the first time I made a pup. I'm not sure this time." He answered. She sighed and put her yukata on.

"Are we mated? Or am I a ruined woman." She asked. He looked away.

"I didn't have time. Once your scent hit me my instinct was to impregnate you." He answered sounding remorseful. She sighed.

"Well next time mark me. I wont have a baby without a husband." She said crawling into his lap and kissing him.

00000

Ever since discovering Izayoi in the forest Takemaru had become infatuated with her. They'd played together as toddlers before she'd been kidnapped. He thought she was beautiful and made every excuse to be close to her. Izayoi treated him like a friend, but he longed for more. It was becoming an obsession. Kagome avoided him as much as she could. Not many people get to be privy to their own demise, but Kagome now knew through some cruel twist of fate that she was to be her best friend's mother.

000000

Kagome sat in her chambers admiring the large belly she kept hidden in layers of clothes. She could see his little feet push against her stretched skin. "Hello InuYasha, I love you." She whispered. Her mate was off being a Lord. They'd planned to wait til her "father" passed before taking her role as Lady of the west, mate to Lord InuTaisho. Her "father" knew about his grandchild and his father, and gave his blessing. He'd begged her not to leave until he left the world; he couldn't bear to lose her a second time. So the birthing room had secretly been set up.

Kagome stood to close the window against the chill of winter when a warm gush of liquid flowed down her legs. "And so it begins." She whispered. Tears flowed down her face "Hitomi-sama! Its time." She called. The elderly midwife helped her to the birthing chamber and dressed her in a plain white robe.

Kagome labored for hours. The moon was high in the sky and she reached up as if touching it would call him to her side. "Please dearest. Our son is coming." A fire engulfed the building, and just as InuYasha was about to come into the world Takemaru entered the room.

"Please evacuate the castle Takemaru." She begged. A sharp pain suddenly tore into her abdomen and as her breathing lessened she was still searching for her love. The only sounds were that of a newborn crying.

InuTaisho stood outside the burning castle mortally wounded. Calculating his attack. Sesshomaru had acted childish and had cost him precious time. He crashed into the castle and finding his love gutted and lifeless his anger and adrenaline increased tenfold. He drew Tenseiga and revived her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and InuTaisho lead her to safety. InuYasha wrapped snugly in her arms. He placed his fire rat haori over them.

"InuYasha, his name is InuYasha." He said before rushing back into the flames. Kagome sadly smiled and whispered

"I know."


End file.
